L I L Y
by Kiso
Summary: [Oneshot] Living in Malibu, there are bound to be beautiful girls and hot guys. One beauty and one hottie are about to realize their true feelings for each other…


**L . I . L . Y**

**By:** Kiso

**Summary:** +Oneshot+ Living in Malibu, there are bound to be beautiful girls and hot guys. One beauty and one hottie are about to realize their true feelings for each other…

New idea that I just had to write about! Enjoy!  
------------------------------------

Lily POV+

As soon as you walk into the school, you're faced with perfectly tanned girls with the faces of angels and the buffed guys with their arms wrapped around the girls' waists.

Then there's me.

I walk in. No heads turn. No one looks up. No one even notices.

There's the popular girls, dressed in mini skirts and taking endless pictures on their digital cameras. And there's the popular guys, staring at the girls and talking about their gorgeous girlfriends.

Then there's him.

He's not popular.

He's not taken.

He's not staring at those girls.

But there's one problem.

He's--

"Oliver!" I call out, walking over to him.

He turns around and smiles at me. "Hey, Lily. What's up?"

I try not to stare at him. "Nothing much. Have you seen Miley?"

"Uhh…no, I think she's sick or something," he says.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. Well, see you in class," I say, walking away and waving behind me.

I wonder what he's thinking.

---

Oliver POV+

Sometimes I wish I could be popular. Actually, most of the time I wish I could be popular. It would be so nice.

The girls.

The clothes.

The coolness.

But there would be one thing I wouldn't have.

Her.

I see her come into the school with a strange look on her face. She looks sad. Maybe something happened. I start walking to my locker when she calls out my name.

"Oliver!"

Since when did my name have a little ring to it?

I smile at her, but she won't look at me. I wonder if she's mad at me. We talk. She asks about Miley, and then she walks away.

Damn.

I wonder if she likes anybody.

---

Lily POV+

I can't focus. Why can't I focus? Nothing is getting through.

We come to school. We learn about the Civil War, we memorize ymx+b. We figure out equations, we watch plants grow. But do we ever learn about life? Teach me to be stronger. Teach me to have some confidence.

Teach me to be popular.

---

Regular POV+

They pass each other in the hall.

A hello.

A goodbye.

A wave.

A smile.

Never anything more.

Until it becomes too much.

He loves her.

She loves him.

But there's a wall.

When did this wall get here?

Until they realize what it is.

It's the want.

They want to be popular.

But they can't have both.

The love.

The popularity.

He's decided.

She's still unaware that she has a choice.

---

Oliver POV+

I wonder how I can confess to her.

Lily, I love you.

Lily. I. Love. You.

L. I. L. Y.

"Lily," I whisper. Her name floated for a while before finally passing through. Just another word lost in all the chaos of the world. "I love you."

I smile.

---

Lily POV+

Where is he?

I haven't seen him all day. I want to tell him. It's building up. It's all inside of me, waiting to come out. The rush of words. The pool of emotions.

_Whoosh._

There he goes. He's right there. He's coming over here.

---

Regular POV+

"Oliver!"

"Lily!"

They both stop. What is going through their heads right, at this very moment? A pure, innocent moment of pure confusion. Pure confession. What will happen? The world stops. Suddenly. Quickly. As the two lovers walk up to each, a rush of passion courses through their blood.

Lips entangled with others. Fingers intertwined. The love surges their hearts until they're to explode. The first taste of the other. She tastes like spearmint gum. He tastes like blueberry waffles.

She smells like fruit.

His skin feels like silk.

Her hair is so smooth.

His touch is so soft.

I love her.

I love him.

They break away, gasping for air. Her holds her close to him, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. "L. I. L. Y," he whispers.

"Lily?" she says, confused.

"Lily. I. Love. You."

She looks up at him, smiling.

He smiles back at her and runs his hand through her hair. "I felt it today."

"That rush," she continues.

"Of love," they say together.

And the world became just a bit more whole.

----------------------------  
There's my silly little idea! Hope you guys liked it! Well, it's late and I'm tired, so goodnight!

-Kiso


End file.
